1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fences, and more particularly to metal fence systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire mesh fences, also commonly called chain link fences, are widely utilized throughout the country today. The fences are strong and consist of metal fence posts to which wire mesh is attached.
To install a chain link fence, the fence post is first installed, customarily by encasing it in concrete below ground level. The chain link fabric is stretched taut between posts and the fabric is attached to the post by the bands. Additionally, tension bands and stretcher bars may be included. Intermediate support, if needed, is provided by additional posts, commonly referred to as line posts. In addition, brace assemblies are required in some fence applications and these assemblies occur at the terminal posts.
There are, however, many disadvantages to chain link fencing. Chief among these is the problem of attaching fence fabric to the fence post. Conventional methods employ a multitude of small parts including tension bands, brace bands, stretcher bars and assorted nuts and bolts. Thus, the installation of these fences is performed almost universally by professionals, and is relatively expensive because of the labor involved and the multitude of parts that the installer must inventory.
In an effort to simplify installation by reducing the parts needed, some proposals have been made to interweave wire meshing with the post itself. U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,527 to Uroshevich is an example of this application. Another is Ashworth et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,836. These references have not truly solved the problem. It has been found that the interweaving of mesh is difficult because of the inherent strength of the material, and that the finished job has frequently stretched the metal into an unsightly appearance.
Furthermore, although metal posts including angle bar posts are known (for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,704), here the posts include either holes or slots such as the '704 patent, or are intended for wire weaving such as the 40 836 patent.
No fence system is known which simultaneously eliminates both band connectors and wire weaving.
There is, therefore, still a need for a convenient, truly versatile, low cost fence post system which will allow the installer to connect the wire mesh to the post with both a minimum of hardware and a minimum of effort.